Animal Kidnapper
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: The gang noticed that their pets have been disappearing as well as the rest of enemies' pets. With the help of their sneaky cobra friend Hex, she helps them find their pets and take down the animal kidnapper for capturing those innocent animals.


**Just so you know, Scourge is no longer after Nebula anymore and that he already found a new girlfriend, Vicki the Hedgehog. And his evil personality is slowly decreasing to neutral. And so as the other enemies of Nebula. They call themselves the Neutral Team. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**Nebula, Hex, Hex's parents, Aarib, Snow, Bella, and Midnight belongs to me. **

**Other fan characters belongs to two of my best friends from Deviantart. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Day after day after day, non-mobian pet animals have gone missing. First it was Nebula's pets, then Selene's pet horse, Gamer's pet bearded dragon, and the rest went missing. The police humans have tried to find them but no luck. It has been going on for a week and everyone is starting to get worried.

**With the Neutrals**

"Kanu?! Kanu! Where are you?!" Leona the mobian lioness searching for her non-mobian lion, Kanu outside the fence.

"Chef?! Sapphire?! Oh, where could they be?!" Vicki sobs loud, worried and scared that someone might've captured them.

"Our pet Phoenix is gone missing too!" Amber said.

"I hope she's okay. Phoenix, where are you?" Leroy said, feeling worried.

"Guys!" Hex ran inside the front door, panting heavily, "My pet Horus the lanner falcon is missing and I can't find him anywhere!"  
>"What?! Your pet is missing too?!" Scourge said.<p>

"Wait, didn't the news say non-mobian animals have been disappearing all over" Vicki said.

"Yeah, I did. But who could be kidnapping those innocent animals?" Hex said, worried about her pet Horus.

* * *

><p><strong>With the gang<strong>

"Silver, calm down!" Shadow trying to calm the Silver down but it did nothing.

"I can't! My pet cat Snow is missing! Aaahhh!" Silver flying like crazy in the living room.

Selene flies up and pins Silver down on the floor, "Silver, calm down. You're not the only one. My pet horse Blossom is missing too and I don't know what's causing all the non-mobian pet animals to disappear. But going insane is not gonna do anything"

"We need to find them!" Gamer said.

"How? The police can't even figure this out?!" Silver said.

"You guys too?" Hex came in through the window.

"Snake girl? What are you doing here?" Silver growled, not happy to see the female cobra here since she always likes to tease and seduce him.

"I heard the news that the animals have gone missing. Even my pet Horus the lanner falcon and the neutrals' pets" Hex said.

"Maybe you probably swallowed them alive!" Knuckles snarled.

"Shut up, red! Just because I'm a snake doesn't mean I swallow animals. I don't eat animals alive" Hex rolled her eyes.

Rouge slaps Knuckles on the back if his head, "Don't be rude, Knuckie"

"Sheesh, stop slapping me, batgirl!" Knuckles rubbed the spot that Rouge hit.

"Hex, since you're a snake can you track down their odor scents in the air with your tongue?" Gamer asked.

"I can try but I need one of your pets' toys or something so that I can memorize the smell of their scents" Hex said.

"Well, I have Blossom's brush right here" Selene said, pulling it out.

"And Snow's yarnball" Silver said, pulling it out.

"Bella's chew toy and Midnight's squeaky mouse toy" Nebula said, pulling it out.

Gamer on the other hand, didn't have a toy for his pet bearded dragon Opal since she's a lizard.

"Okay, this will do" Hex said, flicking her tongue in and out to detect the scent from the toys for a few seconds.

As she memorizes the scent odor, she flicks her tongue again out the door as she tracks the scent.

Shadow, Nebula, Silver, Blaze, Adam, Selene, Jasmine, and Gamer follows their snake friend while the others stayed in the workshop.

* * *

><p><strong>With the animals<strong>

All the animals were caged in and are feeling very thirsty and hungry.

"Man, I'm so hungry. I need food" Bella said through her translator collar.

All the animals got was a gory filthy dead rat for food and they didn't like it.

"We got to find a way out of this place" Blossom said.

"Quiet you filthy creatures! Or do you want to be sold out for your new owners?!" the unknown figure said.

**"*RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR*"** Kanu the now adult lion roared in anger.

"Shut up!"  
>The collar electrocutes the lion.<p>

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Sapphire hissed angrily.

The figure laughed evilly and ignores them.

* * *

><p><strong>With the gang<strong>

Hex tracts the scent with her Jacobsen's Sense Organ which lead her to the abandoned warehouse. She noticed something on the ground and picks it up; it was a skin shed of a mobian snake.

This made Hex hiss in anger, she now knows who is behind this.

"Son of a bitch" she hissed.

"What's wrong, Hex?" Selene asked.

"I know who the kidnapper is. It's Prince Aarib the Cobra" Hex growled.

"Who's he?" Rouge asked.

"The guy that my father chose for me to marry when I refused" Hex said, "And he's an annoying prince that only cares about money"

"But why would he kidnap non-mobian animals?" Adam asked.

"Because he's a smuggler" Hex said, "I am so gonna kick his ass for this!" she ran inside the abandoned warehouse.

"Hex wait!" Silver ran in after her and lifts her up with his telekinesis.

"Silver, what are you doing?!" Hex struggled.

"Ah, so you figured it out, my dear Hex" Aarib came out of nowhere.

"Aarib! What have you done with the animals?!" Hex growled in rage.

"I swear if you hurt a hair on Blossom's mane, I'll rip you to shreds!" Selene growled.

"Oh, shut up!" Aarib rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong with you, Aarib?! You know that smuggling is illegal! Do you want your head chopped off?!" Hex hissed.

"No need to shout, babe. If you really want the animals back, you're gonna have to marry me or your ninja chameleon boyfriend will die into the pit of cobras" Aarib chuckled evilly, opens up the garage door to show Espio tied up in ropes on the crane, down below him were hundreds of non-mobian cobras in the pit.

"Espio!" Hex yelled.

"Don't do it Hex! I'll get out! Just don't do it!" Espio said struggling.

"So what's it gonna be, Hex?" Aarib smirked evilly.

Hex kept looking back at Espio, the pets and Aarib.

Her anger grew out of control as her eyes glowed pink, "GGGRRRRRRRRR!" pink waves of bad luck charms hit Aarib.

"Hex!" Espio struggles to get out to help her.

"Grrrrr! You whore!" Aarib tackled Hex but she managed to kick him off.

"Guys, go get the animals out and help Espio!" Hex said, getting in her fighting stance as she kicked Aarib.

Silver flew over and unties Espio while everyone else goes and releases the pets and other animals.

"Oh, god. The animals are getting skinny. They need food" Selene said, helping Blossom to stand up.

"This does not look good, sis" Nebula said.

"Wh-whoa! Don't drop me, Silver!" Espio looking down at the pit of cobras.

"I won't if you stop struggling!" Silver said.

The cobras hissed.

"Move it, Silver!" Espio screamed.

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" Silver flies out of there while carrying Espio in his arms.

"Give up, Aarib! You're already losing!" Hex panted, already winning the fight.

"Hex, duck!" Espio throws a ninja star.

It pins Aarib's tail to the floor. Suddenly the door bursts down. Eyguptain guards come in and grab Aarib. Hex's father walks.

"Dad?" Hex was surprised.

"Hello Hex" Hex's father smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Hex asked.

"I knew something was up when we haven't heard anything from Aarib and that Egyptian criminals had illegal pets, so I have the scientists track down Aarib. Who knew I would stop him from hurting my little desert flower" Hex's father said hugging her tightly.

"Dad.." Hex groaned blushing.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Hex's father managed to take the pet animals back to where they belong to the rightful owners. He even brought pet food for them since they have been starving to death for a week.<p>

Back at the workshop, the neutrals and the Sonic team were in relief that their pets are okay and that they are being fed with real pet food.

As for Aarib, he will be heading back to Egypt in jail for a long time.

"Oh, Horus. I won't let Aarib hurt you again" Hex petting her lanner falcon bird.

"We'll take this criminal out of your hands. I'll miss you my little desert flower" Hex's father said picking her up slightly and hugging her.

Since he found out about Aarib, he became nicer to Hex to make up for all the times he was rude.

"Thanks, Daddy" Hex hugs back.

"Be sure to visit, your mother misses you. Let's go!" Hex's father said.

With that the guards, Aarib, and Hex's father leave.

"Oh Blossom, I'm so glad you're okay!" Selene said hugging Blossom.

"And I'm so happy to see you, Selene" Blossom said through her translator bridle.

"I was so worried, Snow" Silver said, giving her some tuna fish.

"Vicki! Scourge!" Chef the Dalmatian dog and Sapphire the black cat tackled Vicki and Scourge to the ground.

"Oh, Kanu! I was so worried. Oh, Kanu!" Leona hugged the non-mobian male lion.

"Oh Phoenix! I'm so glad you're safe!" Amber said petting her.

"And Opal, I'm so glad you're okay. You have no idea how worried I was" Gamer said to his pet bearded dragon.

"Now that everyone is safe, let's head home" Hex said.

They all went home with their pets.

The End.


End file.
